Once upon a fallen angel
by Timey-wimey-Crow
Summary: Castiel has found himself in the strange town of storybrooke. He must find away to get back to the winchesters, but with his grace at a new low it becomes a bit of a struggle. The town of storybrooke, under a new and slightly familiar curse, discovers a new problem with the supernatural, and turn to Castiel for help.


Castiel still had the some of his powers, but his wings were broken. He had found himself on the beach of a strange town with no recollection of how he had gotten there in the first place. He tried to fly to the bunker, but found it impossible. Castiel turned to head up closer to the town, maybe even find a place to eat. He still wasn't sure how to feel about having to eat at the moment. He made his way to a clock tower, then over to a small, quaint diner. Shoving the door open, he walked in and turned to the counter. An old women stood behind the counter pouring some hot chocolate to a young boy. "Here you go Henry, extra cinnamon,"

"Thanks granny!" He dropped a few dollars and ran off with the warm drink. "Hello Sir, what'll you have?" She smiled a warm smile when she turned to Castiel. "I-i don't have any money," He frowned when his stomach growled again. A younger girl came over. "On the house for today, don't worry about it, what'll it be?"

"Do you serve burgers?"

"Coming right up," The younger girl smiled and turned around. Granny rolled her eyes before going of to the register to write something down. He waited patiently for his food and ate it pretty fast. The girl smiled at him. "Geez, when's the last time you ate?"

"I-I don't usually need to."

"What's your name? I don't think I've seen you around before."

"My name is Castiel. And I don't know where I am-I don't know how I got here,"

"You're not from storybrook?" She sounded worried almost.

"I don't think I've ever even heard of such a place."

A blonde woman came over to where Castiel was sitting. "Hey red, there a problem here?"

"Not at all! This man was just telling me how he had never been to storybrook before,"

"Oh well, I can give you a tour if you'd like-im Emma, I'm the sheriff of this town,"

"Thank you Emma, but I just need to—," a sharp pain struck the side of his head. He winced and grabbed it. It was angel radio-but he couldn't make out a thing. It was all static and noise. A few prayers he could barely make out where there too. "are you okay?" Emma tried to get Castiels attention but he couldn't hear her. His head was getting worse, he shoved Emma backwards when she reached for his shoulder-he could hardly control his actions. "I-I'm sorry," he said weakly as he tripped over the barstool to try to leave. He quickly got back on his feat and pushed passed Emma and a man out the door before passing out on the front steps.

Castiel woke up a short time later in a hospital bed handcuffed to the railing.

"Miss Swan, he's awake,"

"Thanks Doc," Emma walked over to the bed. "You got a bit of a concussion, It's Castiel, Right?"

"Right.." he stared down at the handcuffs. No doubt he could get out, but with Emma watching him he considered it a bad idea. "That's just a safety precaution." She started. "You kinda broke my dads wrists,"

Emma glanced over at another man standing up against the wall. His wrist was wrapped up, no doubt her father. Castiel lifted his free hand and beckoned for the man to come closer. "I apologize, I had no intent to injure anyone."

Reluctantly, he stepped forward. "You were pretty hammered-it's alright. I'm David by the way."

Castiel tilted his head slightly. "I don't have any hammers,"

Emma snickered to herself. "He means drunk," she smiled.

"It is impossible for me to become drunk-alcohol does not effect my system in they way it effects yours. May I see your wrist?"

David and Emma exchanged confused looks.

"Please," Castiel stated. "I'd just like to fix it,"

Castiel could feel grace still building inside him, and he decided his best chance at getting back to strength was getting home, and he wasn't going to do that without trust. David cocked an eyebrow and frowned.

"I don't have to touch it," Castiel added.

David held out his arm over to Castiel.

"David, don't," Emma angrily sighed.

Castiel held his arm above David's broken wrist and channeled as much grace as he could through his hand to mend the bones. As the break was just a fracture, it was easier to fix that he had anticipated. Castiel dropped his hand down and the blue light faded. Stunned, David tore off the cast. Although Emma had seen some crazy things, she had yet to see someone like Castiel.

"Who are you?" She asked with amazement.

"My name is Castiel, I am an angel of the lord." Although he spoke with a powerful voice, he blacked out again before anyone else got a chance to speak.


End file.
